Canada's Hatafutte Parade
by catastrophicsakura
Summary: Most countries have a parade...but does Canada? Watch as the usually quiet and invisible nation shows of his amazing voice. *Inspired by 'Recording Hatafutte Parade'*


_You see, I was bored and couldn't think of any fanfiction ideas, till...music. Enjoy my creation of Canada's Hatafutte Parade! (With some action!)_

* * *

Canada walked in front of the parade, carrying a violin. All of the countries looked at him in surprise.

"America, you've gone already!" England called out angrily. Canada turned and gave them all a sad smile.

"I'm Canada...and it's my turn, _oui_?" Canada started to march forward, which made everyone quickly grab their instruments and begin to play.

* * *

 _"In my right hand is Kumajirou,_

 _In my left, a bowl of poutine!"_ Canada held both a bowl of warm poutine and his polar bear up in the air happily.

 _"Ice skating, ice hockey, a chilly parade."_ All of the nations (except Russia and Canada) felt a cold breeze and shivered.

 _"Towards the enchanting world,_

 _'Enchanté!"_ France let out a cheerful cry at the use of his language, to which England frowned at.

 _"Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world!_

 _With Kumajirou I'm in perfect condition!_

 _White and Red mark my flag,"_ Japan tilted his head and looked at Canada confused. "I thought you had red, white, and blue, America-san?"

 _" **'W-wait, I'm not America!'** He-ta-li-a!" _ Japan then began to apologize profusely. Canada held up Kumajirou and sighed.

 _" **'Why**_ ** _can't they all remember me? Do you know why, Kumachuko?'_**

 ** _'Who are you?'_**

 ** _'I'm Canada..'_** The now slightly angry Canadian set his bear down on the ground, and continued to sing.

 _"Ice skating, ice hockey, a scenic parade._

 _Sound your instruments, it's time to march! **'P-please...'**_ He added with a blush on his cheeks.

 _"If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble,_

 _The one and only song will be complete._

 _Playing the violin is me, Canada."_ Canada held the bow up in the air for all to see, before resting it on top of the violin strings.

 ** _'Maybe they can hear me now!'_** Suddenly, the surrounding area morphed into a walkway above a waterfall, along with a group of mountains in the distance.

 _"The roaring Niagara Falls,_

 _The sloping rise of the Canadian Rockies,_

 _Je parle Anglais et en Français,"_ France, once again, yelled with joy. England proudly smirked.

 _"Hopefully, that helps me stand out more..."_ All of the other countries guiltily glanced at each other. How many times have they forgotten the poor nation? France, Seychelles, Monaco, and England then began to harmonize a certain anthem as Canada played his violin as loudly as he could.

 _'O, Canada',_

 _'O, Canada',_

 _'O, Canada', Everyone thinks I'm America,_

 _'O, Canada', But I'm the second largest country! (And he's not!)_

 _'O, Canada' The loud cheers are growing more passionné!"_ Canada gave a flirty, yet shy, wink to a couple of the lady nations. Some of them blushed, while the others looked confused.

 _'O, Canada' Maple syrup with pancakes, both together, taste divin!"_ Canada's voice hit a normal volume.

 _"Ice skating, ice hockey, a simple parade,_

 _Cette mélodie est universelle!_

 _The 5 continents and the 7 seas,_

 _A ce tempo rapide , ils traversent l'autre grandement!_

 ** _'This parade is actually quite fun,_**

 _ **No one's mistaking me for my frère.'**_

 _Blanc et rouge marquent mon drapeau,_

 _Hopefully, they'll finally see me. He-ta-li-a!"_ Everyone stopped playing their instruments, except for Canada who continued to play his violin with a grin on his face.

 ** _'That was great! Everyone actually heard me...'_**

 ** _'Hey, bro, that was some sick vocals going on there, mind if I join?'_** America yelled as he wrapped his arm around Canada's shoulder.

 ** _'A-america, actually, I-i was-'_** Canada quietly tried to object.

 ** _'WOOHOO! I'M THE HERO!'_** America sang loudly. Everyone groaned in annoyance.

 ** _'E-eh? Looks like my turn is over.'_**

 ** _'Who are you?'_**

 ** _'I-i'm Canadia...'_** Canada picked up Kumajirou, before walking away.

But then he grabbed his hockey stick and slammed it onto America's head, which made him unconscious.

"Voilà pour avoir volé ma chanson, hoser !"

* * *

Canada's Lovely French: (From Google Translate, cause I don't speak French...at all.)

Oui: Yes

Enchanté: Pleased to meet you

Je parle Anglais et en Français: I speak both English and French

Passionné: Passionate

Divin: Divine

Cette mélodie est universelle: This melody is universal

A ce tempo rapide , ils traversent l'autre grandement: At this fast tempo they traverse each other grandly

Frère: Brother

Blanc et Rouge marquent mon drapeau: White and Red mark my flag

Voilà pour avoir volé ma chanson, hoser: That's for stealing my song, hoser


End file.
